Young and Beatutiful
by xweirdos onlyx
Summary: Lana is at this ball for a purpose. She meets five young men: Harry, Liam, Zayn, Louis, and an old friend, Niall. Are they enough to make her rethink the night? No. Does she wish that they weren't there in the first place? Yes. * Young and beautiful by Lana Del Ray from Great Gatsby. Includes One Direction but not as a band. *
1. Chapter 1

_1922, March 28th - 9:08 - London, England - Regency Trust Charity Ball_

My usual valet opened the door for my luxurious ride as I stepped down the steps.

"Your ride ma'am."

"Why thank you, Jonathan. Oh, I nearly forgot," I pulled a golden watch with diamond hands ticking away. I handed it to him and gave a gracious hug.

"Why Lana you didn't have to get me anything."

"Well why not? My valet of three years deserves at least something for his 58th birthday." I smiled and crawled into the car and checked my long, dark, navy dress. Jonathan pulled away and headed for the ball. When we pulled up I planted a kiss on his cheek and wished him a happy birthday.

As I looked up at the towering building, I noticed a strikingly handsome brown haired man walking down the sidewalk in my direction. He wore grey pants and a vest covering a white button up and a black tie. His smooth auburn eyes stood out from the rest. His eyes met mine for a moment. He stopped at the door I was about to go through and held it open for me.

"After you." His low accent got lost into the air.

He motioned towards the door and flashed me a smile. I returned it with a thank you and stepped through the doors. I was stopped by an elderly thin man at a booth holding a handful of notes.

"Do you have your invitation ma'am?" He held out his hands

"Why of course I – I…" I searched through my small black clutch bag, having realized that I forgot my invite at home, the man that held the door open for me came up by my side with his own invite.

"She's with me." He handed placed the card on the booth as the man let us through.

We walked into the threatening but elegantly large room. Tables were dispersed everywhere, chandeliers covered throughout the ceilings, and people were talking amongst others. There had to be 600 people here at the least. There was a stage for entertainment and announcements. The large stairs on the other side of the room lead up to another floor filled with doors that lead to god knows where.

As I my gaze drifted to my right I took a long look at the man standing next to me.

"Thanks, for helping me out back there. I could've sworn I had that card in here." He chuckled.

It's perfectly fine. You probably would've done the same for me." I blushed slightly.

"I'm Lana." I held out my hand.

"Liam." He brought my hand up to his face as kissed my ring finger lightly. "Liam Payne."

"Such a gentleman."I smirked.

"That's what they say." He chuckled and glanced at his watch. "Anyways, I kind of have some business here."

"Aw. Well I hope it goes well."

"I hope so too. Otherwise it'll take all night."

"Well, it'd probably be best to leave before eleven."

"Oh, and why?" he raised a brow.

"Uh… let's just say it would be best if you didn't stay here for too long." I smirked at the thought.

He winked, waved, and walked off into the crowd towards the stairs and onto the indoor balcony. I remembered the task at hand and looked off into the opposite direction.

The one thing on my mind, though, was a certain pair of gorgeous brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I sauntered off towards the bar when a charming young man dropped a dish of steak and a salad two feet in front of me.

"Oh my!" I kneeled down to help him pick up the pieces.

"I am so sorry, I just lost my balance for a second." He laughed nervously.

I looked up to see deep blue eyes below sandy brown hair, frayed off to the side. H must've work here. His slightly stained apron and rolled up white sleeves explained it.

"No need to apologize. Here." I handed him a large chunk of the plate.

He stood up with the food and glass on a dish, putting it on the table beside us, he grinned.

"Thanks. Usually the people here would just shun me or yell for being so clumsy. It doesn't help that that was the third broken plate of the night."

"Well not everyone here is as big of a snob as they put off to be. Some of these people go as far as to pull their chair forward to let people sweep the floors." I laughed and got one out of him as well.

"That is absurd! I've never heard of such a thing!" he obviously caught on to my sarcasm. We laughed for a while more. He took out a rag from his pocket and wiped his hands, he extended it. "I'm Louis."

I took his hand and shook it lightly, "I'm Lana" He sat down as I did the same. "Shame you have to work all night long. I'd like to leave as soon as someone ordered me to carry five heavy plates around for hours."

He chuckled, "It's not that bad, I just have to stay 'til at least two to get my full payment. It would help if I didn't have twenty things to do at once."

I smiled reassuringly and lowered my voice just a bit, "If it were me, I'd enjoy a good hour and bolt right through those doors."

He looked over the exit and back at me in confusion, "Why not enjoy the whole night? An hour isn't nearly enough to have a good time in this massive place."

I bit my lip to avoid saying the wrong thing. "This place is just a drag. You'd probably be better anywhere besides this building." I looked down at my nails. "Especially tonight." I mumbled.

Just as Louis opened his mouth to say something, a slim man rushed over holding a notepad.

"Louis, what the hell do you think you're doing? We still have tables to serve! And you didn't finish cleaning the tables. What am I suppose to do with you?"

Louis stuttered. "Sorry sir I was j-just…"

"He was just serving me. We began talking and I guess I just got carried away." I lied and made sure he couldn't see the broken dish under the metal cover.

"Oh, well sorry to disturb you Madame. You carry on with your meal while Mr. Tomlinson finishes serving our guests."

The man walked back to wherever as Louis stood up. Louis chuckled to avoid bursting into laughter. I joined his contagious laughter.

"Well I guess I should go now. Thanks, for not getting me fired, by the way."

"No problem. It was a pleasure meeting you, Louis." I smiled reassuringly.

"Pleasure meeting you as well, Lana." He took his dish and walked back to the kitchen.

That bubbly laughter refused to leave my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I continued making my way to the bar when I heard a small crash coming from the direction of the kitchen. I turned my head that way but continued walking. It was probably just a few dishes. When I looked back over at the bar I ran into a hard chest. I fell back, expecting to hit the hard cool floor, but I didn't. I opened my eyes and saw two emerald ones looking back at me. He brought my back straight back into standing position. His head was covered with brown curls smoothed back. He wore a dashing, black suit.

"Are you okay?" He asked, showing off his dimples. Very cute dimples.

"Oh, Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. Walking seems to be kind of a challenge for me tonight." We laughed "Thanks for not letting me fall."

"You're welcome. I'd hate to see that pretty face go to waste on the ground." He smiled again, this time showing off his dimples. I blushed and thanked him.

"I suppose I should know the name of my hero." I moved over slightly to let a waiter move a cart of food through.

"Harry Styles at your service." He gave a slight bow.

"Styles? Would you happen to be related to a Ms. Anne Styles?"

"Why yes I am. My mom sets up this Dogs Trust charity yearly. Usually my sister would be helping, but this year I have to do it." He sighed and looked around, settling on my face.

"Well you don't seem that happy about it. I hear your mother is a powerful, rich, and very nice lady. You should be enjoying yourself." I smirked a little.

He laughed, "I know it's just that this ball is just… excruciatingly boring. I've been here every year, for the past eight years! I just wish…"

"… that you could live carelessly with no one telling you what to do?" my eyes wandered off to some random area while my mind wandered off to what I wanted. Soon enough I'd get it.

Harry furrowed his brows in uncertainty. "Something like that, Yeah. I'd love that."

I looked back at him and asked, "So why don't you just leave? I'm sure your mother would understand."

"Cant. I'm doing the announcements for the night. I haven't gone up yet. I'm suppose to announce some of the donations and special guests. But we're having someone sing afterwards, so I have that to look forward to."

"Do you know who's suppose to be singing?" I knew very well who that was.

"Nope. But I was told that she was very good singer, but so far, most of these people seem like their lungs would give out any second now."

We laughed at the rude but slightly true joke, both of us flashing our dimples.

"Did they really say I was a good singer?" I questioned.

I could see Harry thinking until he realized, "You… You're singing? So that means you must be-"

"Lana del Ray at your service." I laughed at the familiar phrase.

"Ooohh, well it's nice that I got to meet this fabulous del Ray before she got on stage." He beamed.

"Why thank you, but you really shouldn't have to stay just to say a few words. Go out and enjoy life!" I motioned to the door.

"I suppose, but I-"

"Harry!" someone shouted over the other conversations and motioned to the stage.

"That's my cue." He chuckled nervously. "I look forward to hearing you sing, Lana."

"Why thank you." He gave me a warm quick hug before walking off to make his announcements. Another thought entered my head.

Those dimples must be the best I've ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

I finally made it to my seat at the bar I'd been trying to get to all night. I sat down and settled my bag onto the counter. I noticed a good looking man walking over my way. His raven-black hair was slicked up, his white button up fitting him. He pulled a rag out of his pocket and wiped a water mark off the counter. My gaze traveled over to the tattoos that littered his forearm. Paintings ran up and down his arms. He looked up and noticed my staring.

"See something you like, love?" he smirked.

"Somewhat. Your arms must not fail to capture the attention of the people here." I laughed.

"No, no they don't." he laughed as well, "Anything special for our mistress of the night? Or would you prefer to continue our teasing little conversation?" he leaned forward on his elbows.

"Such a flirt we have here. Uh, hmm…why don't you give me whatcha got."

I smiled and thumbed my clutch bag. He laughed and called out to the bartender to the other end of the bar,

"A Gin Rickey for the lovely lady!" he looked back at me and bit his lip, "Extra Gin!"

I knew what game he was trying to play. Unfortunately I wasn't going to be around to finish it. He leant back down, and looked me up and down.

"So what's a girl like you doing down here? You don't seem as stuck up as these old rich souls."

Another man came over and handed him a drink, which he slowly handed to me, being sure to flex his tattoos. I noticed a small quote in acrylics:

Only the Strong Survive.

I sure as hell couldn't go by it. Not everyone can be strong. But there are some people that can be cunningly smart enough to survive. As I took a sip of my strong drink I came out of my thoughts.

"I'm supposed to be singing up on that stage tonight in about another," I glanced at the large clock on the wall, "about another fifteen… twenty minutes." I smiled and took another swig from the glass.

"So that means I've got a good fifteen minutes or so to make a good first impression? I think I can manage." He said and flashed a smile.

Feeling confident, I downed the rest of my drink, "Well while you're wondering how you could manage to get up my dress I think I deserve another glass." He raised his brow in surprise.

"Wow, looks like we've got quite the woman here. I'll bring you another one." He walked off to the bartender that made my drink before and brought it over to me. "Sorry I'm not very good at making these. It's not as easy as it looks."

We both laughed and as I took a sip, he asked, "You said you were performing right?" I nodded. "Well that must make you Lana. I'm Zayn. Some people said that one of the ladies that would be on stage was a beautiful woman. I guess they were right."

I blushed lightly and thanked him, "The show probably won't be as good as people say it should be. Nothing worth staying in this haze for."

"Oh but it is. You don't seem like someone to leave a crowd wanting to jump up and leave all at once. I think it's something worth watching."

Before I could counter, he took my hands in his and said, "Look Lana I loved chatting with you but I've gotta take care of a few other things before I head out in a few hours. But I hope maybe we can meet up later tonight."

He winked. I smoothed my thumb over one of his smaller tattoos on his hand. I chuckled and simply hummed in response. He squeezed my hand with a smile and made his way over to attend other guests.

I now smoothed my thumb over my own small tattoo on my hand as another thought joined the others.

I wanted another tattoo.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you Mister Buchannan. I'd also like to thank everyone else for your help in today's charity, we've managed to make it to almost 68 thousand dollars! How's about a round of applause for you lovely people."

I put my drink to the side for a moment to clap and brought it back up to my lips. Jay, a very good friend of mine for about five years, stood on the stage with his signature smug smirk. He had ladies going crazy for him and his golden brown hair and snazzy white suit. None of them having the close friendship we have.

"And to those of you who didn't care to donate, the door is that way." Everyone in the room got a good laugh.

"Just a shot of whisky'll do… thanks."

I turned to my side and recognized the heavy Irish accent. It was hard to misplace in these parts of town.

"Niall?"

I fully faced my old childhood friend. He was no longer adorable but more dashing and defined. His white shirt was covered by a nice navy coat. He turned and did a double take up and down.

"Lana?.. Lana!" he stood and gave a loving hug that I missed from when we were younger. "You look amazing! What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be entertaining tonight."

"Really?" I nodded. "Well I'm glad I get the opportunity to see you under the bright lights."

"Everyone seemed to be so content with watching me sing. I honestly don't see the point in it. you'd have more fun at some mansion party. I mean I like the attention but-"

"Lana. You are a very good singer. I haven't seen you in years. The fact that this was out of coincidence is just… You surely can't expect me to pass up an opportunity to see you again."

He saw my sudden change of expression from sly to worried. And by the way he reached out for my hand and lowered his voice I could tell he knew exactly what I was up to for the night.

"You and Jay. Are you two still moving about? Because of… circumstances?"

I scoffed to make it less obvious. He knew me too much to ignore it and asked, "You are aren't you?"

"Well how the hell do you know?

"Because that's the same face you gave me when you told me!"

"Niall lower your voice. If you keep this up then there's a slim chance that well get through the night."

"Well maybe I should raise my voice then. Lana, you know you shouldn't be doing this."

His voice grew stern. I know he cared for me but this was something that I wanted to do.

"Now we both know that I can do whatever I want. You told me that if you were to go through life by being told what to do constantly, then you'd go crazy. This is me and Jay's way of getting around that."

"Yes but Lana, you can't-"

He was cut off by Jay on stage announcing "In a moment we will have an amazing young lady up here for us…"

Ignoring the rest of his speech, i stood up to make my way over.

"Sorry Niall, I really am but even if I wanted to it would be too late now."

He sighed hard and thought for a moment, but before he could make me rethink everything, I gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek and walked up to the side of the stage, stepping to the beat of the applause surrounding me.

I'm sure Niall understood on some level.


	6. Chapter 6

As I walked up the steps and stood on the far end of the stage behind the curtains, I noticed a large, metal door. A hefty man walked in with a pile of money. I eyed the inside of the room that was stocked up with heaps of money. As the man came back out I looked over his shoulder at the swirling panel. I quickly looked back up and met Jay's blue eyes.

"Now let's give a welcoming hand to miss Lana del Ray!"

He walked my way and slowed when he got to me.

"50 – 56 – 02" I whispered into his ear when he got close enough. He thanked me and continued on.

I stood in front of the microphone. I felt five pairs of lusting eyes on me. They were the kind if people that made me feel bad for everyone in the room. Hopefully they got my hints.

_Get out while you still can…_

"Hello Ladies and gents, thank you for the intro, Jay. I'd like to also thank those of you for your gracious donations. I hope you enjoy."

I looked back over to Jay. He smiled and mouthed ' Ready?' I nodded and looked back to the anxious crowd. The music began and so did I.

_I've seen the world, Done it all_

_Had my cake now_

_Diamonds, brilliant_

_And Bell Air now_

_Hot summer nights, mid July_

_When you and I were forever wild_

_The crazy days, city lights_

_The way you'd play with me like a child_

I noticed the clumsy but sweet waiter from earlier. Louis' smile grew happily as I began the chorus.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

I sang the chorus again and saw that flirtatious bartender. Zayn waved his decorative arm, catching my attention.

_I've seen the world, lit it up_

_As my stage now_

_Channeling angels in the new age now_

_Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll_

_The way you play for me at your show_

_And all the ways I got to know_

_Your pretty face and electric soul_

I belted the chorus again and searched for those dimples. Harry was sitting in front of his plate with a smirk on his lips.

_Dear lord, when I get to heaven_

_Please let me bring my man_

_When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_

_Father tell me if you can_

_Oh that grace, oh that body_

_Oh that face makes me wanna party_

_He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

I saw the gentleman from the front door leaning over the rails of the balcony one floor above. Liam's brown eyes on only me.

I sang the chorus one last time. And for hopefully not the last time, I took a long look and my Irish best friend. I hope Niall could forgive me.

I looked up at the clock on the far side of the room as it ticked. 10:59. We're barley eight seconds away from twelve.

_Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_

11:00

The room went black

Pitch black.


End file.
